Even Perfect
by 00Quinn00
Summary: A sequel to "Tough Love", Might have some Kico or another pairing, but theres definitely gonna be Skivate
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: I hope you like this story, This is a sequel to "Tough Love", I just cant stay away from Pripper! Or is it Skivate? Whatever, there might be some Kico or some other pairings in there too!:) Sorry if the story seems bunched together, I tried to give a part to each of the penguins, but I'll most likely make separate chapters for SkipperxPrivate and another pairing, if I decide to make one. R&R!

* * *

><p>The sun had already risen, gleaming across the streets of New York City, as Skipper, Private, and Rico were just beginning to rise themselves. Rico was sitting at the table, occupied by his doll, which he had been brushing the hair of since he had awoken. Private was intently watching Tv, and Skipper was right beside him. Skipper had no idea why Private was so in to the odd shows the humans put on the television, but if it made Private happy, it made him happy.<p>

Skipper's thoughts were interrupted by the low moan of pain coming from Private, and he was quick to react.

"Private, you O.K.?" He asked with care in his voice, putting his flipper gently on the pained penguin's lap. Private gripped his side, trying his best to force a smile.

"I'm fine, Skippah. Just hurts a bit." He whispered, putting his flipper on the leader penguin's and gripping it softly. Skipper smiled, but knew he was lying. Private was in the most pain of his life.

Just last night, Private had left the HQ and was attacked by a pack of wild dogs. Skipper thanked God for being there just before the little Private's life could have been ended. He remembered every second so vividly, watching the little penguin bleed in his arms as he told him he loved him. He remembered the kiss, that wonderful kiss, and carrying him back home to the HQ, where he belonged. He also remembered getting to the lair, waking up Kowalski, and watching the painful operation as Kowalski sewed up the injuries as best he could. Skipper could feel himself almost cry just thinking about it, so he decided to try to forget. After all, it was all in the past now.

Skipper leaned in towards Private, making sure Rico couldn't see, and gently kissed him on the forehead. When he pulled away, he had a stern, but still caring voice as he whispered,

"When they leave for training, I need to have a word with you." Private giggled a bit, but stopped as he noticed that Skipper still had a worried look on his face. He was going to say something, but stopped as he caught a glimpse of Kowalski finally getting up and out of his bunk.

Kowalski lazily jumped down from his bunk and sat at the table beside Rico, quickly pulling out a notebook and crayon as he observed the two at the couch. He was trying to take notes on how Private was reacting to the stitches and heavy dosage of painkillers he had given him, but he had something else on his mind. Not too long ago, he had noticed that Skipper and Private were spending a lot of time together. At first he didn't notice anything and was too busy to care, but after a while he had become suspicious.

He began to write something down, but noticed the leader leaning in towards Private. He saw the little penguin turn red, but lean in as well. Soon after, the two were as close as they could possibly be on the couch, and were staring into each others' eyes. Kowalski, as surprised as he was, started to write.

_It seems that Skipper has taken an affection to Private. Im not sure what it is all about, but it seems that Skipper is trying to become more of a father figure for Private. Could there be an explanation for this? Did something happen while Skipper found Private in the city that I or Rico do not know about? Or am I wrong, and is there something more serious going on between the two? I can only sit and watch, as I believe it is too early to make accusations._

Rico had noticed the strategist writing and watched him intently. Something about Kowalski working got Rico enthralled in the penguin. He wasn't sure why, but after a while he noticed he stopped brushing the hair of his doll and was now staring at Kowalski. He wasn't sure how long he was staring, but after a while Kowalski noticed and turned back to the crazed penguin.

"Uhmm...Rico?" He asked, wondering why he was staring at him with such an odd look on his face. It resembled someone who was completely intrigued with something, though Kowalski couldn't figure out why Rico was intrigued with his face. Rico quickly snapped out of it and was now bursting with red. He was stuttering, trying to figure out why he was staring in the first place, when Skipper began to speak.

"Alright, men. We need to go topside. We may have woken up late, but that doesn't mean we can stop our training." He commanded, getting up with the rest of the team. He noticed Private try to stand up, and he put a flipper on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"But Skippah! Im alright, I can train!" Private protested, determination in his eyes. But his hope had been crushed as Skipper said,

"Private, you're in no condition to train today. Maybe tomorrow." He said, trying to make his way to the ladder, where the other two penguins were already halfway up.

"But Skippah..." Private started, a small tear in his eye. But he was cut off by Skipper putting his flipper on the distraught penguin's beak.

"Private. I know you're not O.K. You don't have to train because you think it would make you seem stronger. I already know just how strong you are" He said with a smile on his face as he pulled Private in closer, touching his beak with his own. Private smiled as he slowly turned red.

"Alright. Thank you, Skippah."

"Don't mention it, Private. I'll be back in here to check up on you in a few minutes. But for now, you should rest." Private nodded happily as he watched Skipper climb up to the habitat, hoping he would return as soon as possible...


	2. Research

A/N: Please R&R! :D

* * *

><p>Kowalski couldn't focus on the training at hand. He was too tired from last night's operation. Skipper, as worried as he seemed towards Private, managed to black out about halfway. And Private was unconscious during, so Kowalski was the only one up for most of the night. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from at least attempting to train.<p>

Today, Skipper had suggested the team should try to focus on hand-to-hand combat, as he didn't want the same thing that happened to Private to happen to anyone else on the team. No matter how hard the strategist tried, he kept finding himself stumbling over at the simplest techniques and getting attacked by Rico, whom he had been training with. Skipper was supervising, and he was just as dissatisfied with Kowalski's performance as he was.

Kowalski soon found himself being pinned by Rico. He struggled to break free from the penguin's grasp, but knew all attempts were useless, especially in his poor condition. He grunted and let out a sigh of defeat, realizing he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Alright, men. I'm going to go check on Private, so finish this round and start again. I'll be up shortly." Kowalski heard Skipper say, and the last thing he heard was the fishbowl door to the HQ shutting.

_Now's my chance to take some notes on those two._ Kowalski suggested to himself, but the more and more he waited for Rico to get off of him, the less it seemed that he wouldn't at all. Kowalski looked up at Rico and noticed he had the same stare in his eyes, but there was something else in his hypnotic gaze. It was lust.

"Rico, what are you doing?" Kowalski asked, becoming scared as he saw the gaze turn more lustful. But Rico seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in as he got off Kowalski, face extremely red.

:Sorry.." Rico mumbled, still watching Kowalski as he knelt down to the fishbowl entrance, pulling his notebook out.

"I'm going to need you to stay quiet, Rico" He commanded, slowly opening the hatch and peeking in. What he saw shocked him, but gave him an odd sensation of attraction.

Skipper was kissing Private.

Kissing really wasn't the best word for it. It was more like making out, but toned down. Both were on the couch, holding each other in their arms as Skipper moved his beak to Private's neck, nuzzling him and making the little private giggle.

Kowalski could barely manage to keep himself quiet as he shut the hatch, standing up and bumping into Rico, who was watching everything Kowalski saw. Kowalski got knocked onto the ground, still in a completely shocked stupor, as Rico held his flipper out. Kowalski grabbed it, and halfway through getting himself up, he noticed Rico had the same look of lust and passion in his eyes. Kowalski wanted to fight the urge to look back, but they seemed so inviting, so hypnotic.

"Rico, I...uh. I..umm" Kowalski stuttered, but snapped out of it at the thought of the two penguins kissing each other not 5 minutes ago.

"Rico, did you see that?" He nearly screamed, but made sure the two below him didn't hear.

"Uh-huh.." Rico said, somewhat seductively, and moving closer. Kowalski couldn't understand why Rico was so calm about it, or why he was acting so strange.

"Rico, how can you be so calm about this?" He asked, tensing up as the crazed penguin pushed him down and leaped on top of him.

"Don't ask...don't tell.." Rico whispered as he pushed his beak on Kowalski's. Kowalski's eyes widened, but he moaned in pleasure as he felt the penguin's tongue glide in his mouth. But the real Kowalski snapped back into reality and pushed Rico off. After a second of shock from both penguins, Kowalski stood up and glared at Rico.

"What are you doing?" He asked, fear that Rico would do this, and that he enjoyed it. Rico just sat there, blazing with embarrassment. Kowalski didn't know what to do. He couldn't go anywhere. He was too embarrassed to stay with Rico and he didn't want to "Interrupt" Skipper and Private's moment. He panicked, and decided to open the hatch as quickly and loudly as possible as he jumped down. He saw Skipper quickly jump off of Private from the corner of his eye, but it didn't matter, he still slid as fast as possible to his lab, where he locked the door and tried to calm down.

He took deep breaths as he pulled out his notebook and began to write:

_I don't know what has happened to the team. I just saw Skipper and Private kissing, and Rico had just kissed me! What has happened that made the team like this? Why did Rico choose me? And another question I don't think I can answer: Why did I like the kiss? I'm not sure how to answer any of these, and though I am concerned I will not understand what I find, I must continue my research on Skipper and Private. But what do I do about Rico?_

Kowalski intended to write more, to try to plan his spying on Skipper and Private, and try to figure out how to deal with Rico, but he couldn't handle his tiredness anymore. He dropped his notebook and crayon as he drifted off into sleep...


	3. Thoughts and Urges

A/N: I tried to write the first part in Rico's perspective, but I tried to keep him in character, hope you like it! WARNING: It gets a bit frisky near the end, but I think its toned down enough for a T rating, I hope:) R&R!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rico's PoV:<strong>

I didn't know what I was doing. It was just some random impulse. The way he looked at me, I just couldn't find it In myself to resist. I guess I just need to calm down and think about what happened...

I was training with Kowalski, we were practicing hand-to-hand combat. Skipper was supervising and Private was somewhere in the HQ, probably resting. But that wasn't what was on my mind. There was only one thought inside me, one I couldn't get out for at least a week. It was Kowalski. I wanted to tell him so bad, just to try and get it out, maybe find some closure, but I've been cursed with the inability to speak, so there wasn't much point in trying that approach. I had a deep love for him, and I was too stupid to do anything about it. I just stood and stared.

So there I was, fighting the one I loved on the habitat, when I managed to get the upper hand. I blocked his kick and grabbed him by the leg, bringing him to the ground. I stumbled over and landed on top of him, my flippers on his arms pinning him down. Skipper said something about Private and left, but I didn't take much notice. I was too busy staring at Kowalski. His eyes, they looked so beautiful. I wanted to kiss him right there, but a part of me stopped the urge, thank God. Kowalski told me to get off, and I did, and soon we were both standing on the habitat.

"I'm going to need you to stay quiet, Rico." I heard him say. It was so sexy when he took the role of commander...No! What was I thinking? I was so confused, but I slowly moved closer as he peeked into the hatch. My mouth shot open as I saw my commanding officer kissing Private. He liked Private? They liked each other? What went on in the city? Something must've happened between them. As much as I was shocked, I was a little envious of the two. I wished that could be me and Kowalski on that couch. I sighed as Kowalski shut the hatch.

He ran into me and fell to the ground. I was still in a moment of shock, but it didn't stop me from worrying about the strategist as I held out my flipper. When he grabbed it, I felt a new wave of happiness flow into me as I lifted him off the ground. I started to feel it again, that inescapable feeling of lust. I wanted Kowalski, and now seemed like the best time to take him.

"Did you see that?" Kowalski shouted at me. I moved in closer, muttering a simple,

"Uh-huh.." as he looked at me. I could sense the shock in his eyes, but he looked so beautiful in the sunlight.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I heard him say, but I didn't respond. I couldn't speak, I was so overwhelmed with this feeling. I guess I was just being selfish, I didn't know what I was thinking, but I wanted him. Bad. I pushed him to the ground, with myself not too far behind. He looked deep into me, confusion, but a sliver of a welcoming lust, in his eyes.

"Don't ask..Don't tell.." I muttered to him, and not long after, without even thinking what could happen or who could see, I pushed my beak into his. I felt him grow tense, but I continued anyway. Like I said, I didn't know what I was doing, but the moment seemed so amazing. I felt my tongue roll into his mouth, and my spirits were lifted when he replied with a pleasured moan. But all of my hope of things working out were crushed when he pulled away quickly, fear shaking him.

I was confused as he yelled out,

"What are you doing?". I thought he liked it? I tried to move closer, holding out my flipper to try and comfort him, but he shot back, sliding into the lair. I didn't follow him, I was too humiliated to. What had I done? Why couldn't I just hold back my feelings? I slumped down on the cement, trying to gather what little wits I had. I knew I had to leave for a bit, to try to think of a way to apologize...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Kowalski had awoke in his lab, his notebook and crayon on the floor beside him. _How long was I sleeping?_ He thought, trying to be as quiet as possible when he got up. For all he knew, It could already be the next morning. He slowly moved over to the door, trying to open it just so he could peek out, but it wouldn't budge. He slapped himself quietly for not remembering that he locked the door, and when the task of trying to be silent while unlocking the large lab door was over, he peeked inside the lair.

No one was there. Kowalski waddled over to his bunk, hoping to get some rest on his bed, but was stopped by a familiar flipper on his shoulder. He turned around and tensed up as he saw who had stopped him. It was Rico.

"Oh! Uh..hey, Rico.." Kowalski started, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was still astonished that Rico had even done that to him before. How had Kowalski not seen him? Rico nodded deplorably, returning the greeting sadly. Kowalski knew something was wrong, probably about what happened, but he remained silent. He didn't want to be there, but at the same time he did. What was happening to the strategist, who normally was one of the more calm penguins?

He tensed up more and tried to move back as Rico moved his flipper down and to his hand, grabbing it and slowly lifting the two flippers up.

"Rico—What are you..?" Kowalski started, but abruptly stopped when he noticed something he hadn't before. Rico's eyes were dark and sullen, and riddled with tears. Rico was...crying? Kowalski couldn't help but feel compassion for the crazed penguin. What he did was unforgettable, but Kowalski wasn't sure if he wanted to forget.

His thoughts flashed away when Rico suddenly shot his head onto his shoulder and began to sob.

"I'm...Sorry.." Rico managed to say, clearer than usual, between sobs.

Kowalski didn't know what to do, he had never seen Rico so sad, and it was all because of him.

"Rico..." Kowalski started again, but what was he supposed to say? He had no idea what was going on with himself. More and more he felt so attached to Rico, but what could he do? Kowalski remembered Skipper and Private when he saw them in the lair, and couldn't help feel jealous, as strange as it sounded to him.

The strategist had always been looking for love, as secret as he tried to make it. Every attempt he had at trying to go out with a girl he thought he liked, it always turned out the same. The girl would look at him like some lunatic and reject him, leaving him in the dust. He remembered it didn't quite feel right every time he asked a girl out, but Rico... Once again, his thoughts fell away as Rico began to sob more and more into his chest.

Kowalski couldn't stand to see him cry anymore, so he lifted his shoulders up and was now facing Rico, staring into his sad eyes. _They're so beautiful..._ Kowalski had the thought running in his mind as he began to speak, his voice shaking a bit.

"Rico..You, don't need to apologize.." Rico stopped crying and had his attention on Kowalski.

The strategist looked into his eyes, slowly moving closer to the confused Rico. _What am I doing?_ Kowalski thought. _Should I really feel this attached to Rico?_ He had so many questions and doubts in his mind, but he continued to move closer. He couldn't fight it any longer, he had to. Kowalski leaned forward and took Rico in, their beaks meeting gently at the tip. The two found themselves on the bunk near the floor, Kowalski was laying down and Rico had slowly moved on top of him, enveloping him in another kiss.

Kowalski's doubts slowly lay to rest after each kiss, each one becoming more and more intense. Soon, the two were sprawled out on the bunk, Rico had slowly moved his beak down to the strategist's neck, slowly feeling it over every part of his upper body, moving his tongue in a way that made Kowalski shiver in ecstasy. Kowalski's thoughts were invaded by Rico. He wasn't sure what was right anymore, he started to think about having a future with Rico, but he stopped, due to Rico's actions.

Rico moved his beak lower and lower, until soon he had his arms around Kowalski's lower waist and his beak was nestling on his thighs, gliding across him. Kowalski shivered again, and looked down at Rico as he worked his magic. He had never felt this good before, yet he couldn't believe Rico was the one doing it. He tensed up as Rico moved his flipper to his groin, slowly moving it from side to side in a way that made Kowalski melt. Kowalski began to feel more aroused than ever, but he stopped himself as Rico gently grabbed his member.

"Rico..are you...sure..?" Kowalski said between pants. Rico stopped and leaned closer to Kowalski, a low "shhhh" coming from his lips, before he kissed him once again. Kowalski was sent over the edge, still shocked that Rico would do this and that Kowalski would _let_ him. But most of all, he felt right. Everything right now, it felt so good. He never wanted the moment to end. But he knew the moment was destroyed as he heard a familiar voice. More precisely, a familiar scream.

"What the Hell are you two doing?"

The voice was Skippers..

* * *

><p>Again, I <em>Think <em>the somewhat sex part is O.K. For the T rating, but if you don't think it is, just PM me and I'll take it out. Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Meet Up

Skipper sat at the clock tower with Private in his arms, holding him tight and keeping him warm in the cool night. For most of the day, he had been with the little private, tending to his wounds and being by his side, but this was the only time of the day when they were completely alone. Earlier that day, Kowalski shot into his lab without warning, leaving the two, who were both on the couch in each others' arms, in a fit of surprise. He couldn't tell much, but when Skipper caught a glance at the strategist, he looked a bit scared.

So, during that period of time, the two were too afraid he might just leave the lab at any given moment, so they tried to get topside. Private had some trouble climbing the ladder, due to the large claw mark going across his waist, but they managed to get topside nonetheless. They tried to go to the clock tower, despite Skipper's worries about the little penguin getting hurt, but Private assured him he was going to be fine. Once they got there, though, They saw Rico near the ledge, slouching down. Skipper remembered it looked like he was crying, but he couldn't be sure.

After that, Skipper and Private sat near the tower in hopes that Rico would leave soon, but it wasn't until 2 and a half hours later that the sad penguin descended the tower, leaving the two alone in peace at last. Skipper was enjoying the night of peace, but something didn't seem right. He looked over to Private, who had a wondering gaze in his eyes as he stared into the night.

"Something on your mind?" Skipper said in a low voice, making Private snap out of his trance and look back at him.

"Oh, well it's just Rico. He didn't look too good, Skippah." Private replied, the usual care in his voice. Skipper had noticed it too, every time he saw Rico when he would pace back and forth through the zoo. There was always a distraught look on his face.

"I noticed it too, maybe I should go check up on the lug." He said jokingly, forcing a small chuckle from Private.

"Skippah, you always know what to do" Private said with a smile as Skipper began to stand up. He laughed as he said,

" I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" and he bent down and pressed his beak on Private's forehead, making him blush. As Skipper descended the tower, he noticed Rico going down into the lair. _What's going on with you, Rico?_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the HQ...

~~LATER~~

"Well? What the Hell are two doing?" Skipper screamed as he watched the two scramble off of each other. Kowalski was blushing as hard as he thought was possible, and he had a pillow over his lap, covering the object of affection between he and Rico. As for Rico, he was looking down at the ground shamefully.

"Well, we uh—" Kowalski started, but was cut off by the leader.

"I can't believe, of all the things that could happen, I find you two, doing those...things!" Skipper started to say something, but noticed another horror of what happened.

"And on my Private's bed?" He yelled, but covered his mouth at what he just said. _His Private_.

"Your Pri-ate?" Kowalski let out in a nervous tone, trying to gain the upper hand in the argument Skipper was winning so far. The leader blushed hard, but tried to hide it as he snatched Private's pillow from Kowalski, hoping he still wasn't aroused.

"Forget what I said, soldier! This is about you two! What if Private was with me? And he saw this?" Skipper was now furious, but not about what the two were doing. Mainly about the stupid thing he had to blurt out. He looked over at Kowalski, who was now standing up and moving towards him.

"I think there's something I should tell you... Skipper, we saw you and Private...on the couch." He said, his voice and body shaking. Rico looked up and slapped his flipper to his head, almost positive that statement made things worse. Kowalski was trying to make Skipper forget about what just happened, and that seemed like the only thing that would do the trick. He hoped it would work, otherwise he was in more trouble than ever.

Kowalski was relieved when Skipper stopped yelling and sighed, sitting down at the table.

"So, you two were spying on me, huh? I guess I should reward you." He said with a scoff.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kowalski muttered out, still worried he Skipper might blow his fuse at any given moment. But instead of yelling, he looked up at the strategist, sadness overwhelming his eyes.

"Why? I don't know, Kowalski. I guess if you found out, it would make me feel..."

"Yes, Skipper?"

"I don't know. More of a man, I guess." Kowalski let out a laugh as he sat beside Skipper.

"Skipper, there's nothing that would make you less of a man to any of us. I can assure you." He said, making Skipper smile. He scoffed again when he noticed Rico staring at Kowalski, and then glancing at him, passion in his eyes. Skipper got the hint.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Skipper said, still smirking as he got up and headed towards the ladder.

"I'll just let you two..uh..get back to business. But for God's sake, men, use your own bunk." Kowalski stood there, shocked. After Skipper left, Kowalski was still standing there, his beak wide open.

"It..It worked?" He said, amazed that he could outsmart Skipper and make him change his feeling towards something.

"I-I can't believe I-" He started, but was interrupted by Rico, who grabbed him and took him up to his bunk, giggling seductively the entire way...

* * *

><p>Ehh I feel like this and the last one wasn't that good, but hopefully ill come up with some ideas, you can even put some suggestions in the Reviews or in a PM. :)<p> 


	5. 100 Percent

A/N: Big thanks to ladywhiplasher for the suggestion of this chapter, and for giving me the idea to change the rating to M, Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Skipper was sitting at the table, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. There hadn't been any catastrophes or danger in the city, which was the norm for the penguins, for quite a while, so he decided to try and find something to take his mind off work. He set the paper down and gazed at Private, who was sitting intently at the couch watching Tv. Skipper smiled, longing to go to him and hold him in his arms. But even though he found out the others saw them kissing, he still didn't want the relationship to be that open. Even though he knew Kowalski and Rico were fine with being open about their feelings, in the HQ at least.<p>

Skipper looked to his side and noticed Rico and Kowalski sitting in the corner. They started to kiss, and eventually there was more actions between the two. Skipper knew enough was enough when he saw the manic penguin glide his flipper across Kowalski's groin and keep it there. The leader crumpled his newspaper into a ball and lobbed it at the two, causing them to stop and turn their attention to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Skipper said, trying to be quiet so Private wouldn't look over.

The truth was, Skipper had no idea if Private knew what sex or any of the other actions of affection were. But he knew that if he were to see Kowalski and Rico in the act, there would be many questions. A lot of questions ones Skipper wouldn't like to answer. _And then what?_ The thought was in his mind ever since he saw the couple. Would Private want to have sex...with him? Skipper, of course, took kindly to the idea, but knew there were a lot of risks.

One of the main worries in his head was that Private would get hurt or end up doing something he didn't want to do. The leader knew he would feel terrible if he ever made the little penguin hurt in any way possible. The thoughts ran out of his mind when he noticed Kowalski and Rico still staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Goddamn-Look, I can't have you two doing that here, with Private in the same room! If you absolutely need to, do it in private!" He hissed at them.

"Sorry, Skipper.. We'll try to keep it toned down." Kowalski said, his eyes on the ground the entire time.

"Good.." Skipper replied, happy with himself that now he knew he wouldn't have to worry about the two causing any "Trouble".

The hours passed quickly, nothing special in particular happened that day. Julien came over for a visit, which was brief due to Skipper's hatred towards the lemur and his high-and-mighty attitude. Other than that, the day was just plain...boring.

It was about 10:00pm when Skipper couldn't stand being locked away in his HQ anymore and decided to go for a walk.

"Can I..come with you Skippah?" He heard the little penguin ask in a chipper voice, which made him smile.

"Sure, Private. C'mon." He said, wrapping his flipper around Private and heading towards the ladder. About halfway through climbing, Skipper stopped and looked at the remaining soldiers in the lair.

"Now you two keep your hands off each other. We should only be gone for a while." He said with his usual smirk. Kowalski looked over to Rico, who had a devious grin on his face. They planned to do the exact opposite...

Skipper and Private were walking towards their usual spot to be alone, the clock tower, when Private suddenly stopped.

"What is it, soldier?" Skipper asked, a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Oh, um.. I had a gift for you, but I think I left it back inside. You go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Private replied, and before Skipper could even say anything, the little penguin was quickly waddling back to the HQ.

When Private had made it to the lair, he made sure he was extremely quiet, for he didn't know if the rest of the team had decided to sleep yet or not. When he made it to the fishbowl entrance, he could hear a soft moaning coming from the other side. It was very quiet, so much so that Private thought he was just hearing things, so he didn't take it into much consideration. Private dropped inside, looking around him to see if anyone was there.

**Frisky Alert!**

No one was in the lair, but he could hear something coming from the lab. It was the same soft moaning, but louder. Private knew he wasn't hearing things now, and due to his curiosity, he slowly crept over to the door. It was open just enough so he could peek his head in, and what he saw both shocked, and aroused him.

Kowalski lay on the ground, his stomach on the cement, which was covered by a blanket from Rico's bunk. Rico was on top of Kowalski, holding him with his flippers and arched over his chest. Private slowly moved his gaze down, and nearly gasped at the sight. Rico's member was protruding and going inside of Kowalski, giving the strategist a somewhat pained look on his face, but the same pleasured moan. Shortly after, Rico would pull out and Kowalski would ease up, his pained expression now turning into a more aroused and excited look.

Private wasn't sure how long he was watching, but before he knew it, Rico's movements became more and more rapid, making Kowalski nearly shout in ecstasy. Rico muttered something to Kowalski, but he wasn't sure what he said. The little penguin heard Kowalski say in between pants,

"Do it." He almost stumbled over in excitement and wonderment as Rico moved as fast as he could in and out of Kowalski, now panting more than ever, and with a few more thrusts Rico shot his head back, apparent to Private that every muscle in his body tensed up. Rico went in and out of Kowalski again, but Private noticed a white gooey-looking liquid coming out.

Private backed away from the door, confused._ What just happened? What did they just do?_ Private had so many thoughts going around his mind. He had only heard of sex once or twice, but none of the talk involved two men doing it. Private was so confused, but he knew one thing. He knew that Rico and Kowalski both loved the moment they just had. Private couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did Skipper never ask to do that? Did he think he wasn't ready for something like that? Or did Skipper just not want to be with him that way? Private frowned hard at the last thought, but quickly moved it away as he silently made his way back up the ladder, still wondering about many things.

He looked up at the tower and noticed Skipper sitting at the top, looking as stunning as ever. Private smiled to himself as he thought of what he and Skipper would do if they ever would have sex. Maybe that would make him really happy...

Skipper sat the clock tower, eagerly awaiting Private's return. He shot back in excitement as he heard the little penguin climb to the top of the large tower overlooking the zoo.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked, a joking smirk on his face. Private smiled back as he sat next to the leader, leaning in closer than usual.

"Sorry, Skippah. I had some trouble finding my gift..." _Oh no!_ He thought to himself. _I forgot his present!_

Private had made a necklace of pearls and other shiny things around the zoo that he could find and he planned on actually giving it to Skipper, but he was so distraught with what happened he must've forgot.

"It's alright, soldier. So.. what is it?" Skipper asked, his eagerness coming back to him. Private had to think fast. He had no idea what to give to him anymore. But then, he thought of what Rico and Kowalski did...

"Oh, uh..well, it's a.. a surprise!" Private let out a quiet sigh of relief as Skipper smiled more, gently kissing the private on his beak.

"When do I get this surprise?" He asked as he nestled Private's neck slowly. Private moved closer and said seductively,

"Let's go back and I'll show you.." Private got up and took a hold of Skipper, bringing them into a kiss. Instead of Skipper making a move, Private was the first to move his tongue gently into the leader's mouth. Skipper was a bit confused on why Private was acting different, but he liked it. He let out a laugh as Private moved away and motioned him to follow, looking as seductive as ever.

Once the two had gotten back to the HQ, Skipper and Private had found themselves on the couch again, the only noise in the entire lair emitting from the Tv. Kowalski and Rico were nowhere to be found, but Private wasn't worried about that, it actually helped him. _It'll make it easier to seduce him.._He thought.

Private was pondering how he could reveal his surprise when he noticed Skipper put his flipper around him. He blushed, but returned the gesture, determined to get the upper hand. Instead of stopping his flipper at the leader's shoulder, he began to caress it across his chest. It was Skipper's turn to blush as he looked away nervously, but Private could sense the large grin he had across his face. After a few more moments, Skipper had began to speak.

"I had a really good night, Private. I'm glad I could spend it with you." He said looking back, the grin still wide on his face. Private adored that beautiful face, and couldn't control his emotions any longer. He leaned in, moving his beak gently across the older penguin's neck as he said,

"Who says it has to end?" Skipper was taken back, but tried not to let it show as he wrapped himself around the little penguin. Why was he acting so different? Skipper was bewildered, but he couldn't shake the inevitable lust he felt when Private made the first move, instead of him.

"Now, how about that present.." He heard him say in the same seductive tone as before, followed by a chuckle that nearly made the leader melt.

He had also noticed the change in the little penguin's voice. The once, overly-cheery and passionate voice was replaced with a more sexy and leader-ish tone. It reminded him of...well, _him_. He felt flattered knowing the one he loved tried to be like him. His thoughts washed away as he jolted up in excitement, due to Private's wondering flipper, which had moved from Skipper's chest to his stomach, and slowly lower and lower until he reached Skipper's groin.

Private laughed, but continued, trying to move his beak closer to Skipper's, but he backed away.

"Private.." Skipper said, confused and shocked, "What are you doing?" Private's look stayed the same as he got up and moved closer to Skipper. The leader couldn't help but feel a bit turned on.

"I'm just having a little fun.." He said, and with that he quickly drowned Skipper in another deep kiss, silencing the leader.

Skipper wasn't sure what Private was trying to get at. Did he..want to have sex? The leader couldn't think straight with Private's beak on his, the kissing becoming more and more sensual. He let himself be taken in by Private, who now had his flippers around him, holding him in his place. He felt the same excitement as the private moved his flipper up and down his back, growing more close to his rear. Skipper let the excitement rush through him as the little penguin grasped his backside and pulled him in closer.

Skipper could feel himself getting more excited, and after Private had grabbed him, he could feel his member slowly growing to the point where he felt it rub up against their two bodies. Private stopped and looked at the blushing leader, happy that his plan to seduce him worked. Skipper felt himself getting redder and redder as Private gazed at him with passion and lust in his eyes.

"Private..." Skipper said in a low voice, wanting more than ever to take the little penguin in right there, but he stopped himself.

"...Where did you see this?" He asked, knowing Private wouldn't just do this on an impulse. The little penguin still stared at him, not letting his gaze go for a second. But there was something else in the gaze than before. It looked like fear.

"Well, Skippah..." He started, knowing what might happen to the two penguins who unwillingly taught him about showing his love. He swallowed hard as he spilled his beans to the leader.

"..Well, um- K'wolaski and Rico were-"

"What?" Skipper cut him off, anger now flowing through him. He knew he couldn't trust those two!

"Of all the- I can't believe.. And to think-" He didn't even know what to say, he was so furious. A horrible thought entered his mind as he turned back to the slightly frightened penguin before him.

"Did they.. and you..?" He asked, not wanting to say 'have sex'. He calmed down as Private's expression changed from small fear to shock.

"No! I would never..! Skippah, I saw them, and they were..you know? And they looked like they really loved it, and..loved each other.. I just wanted to..." He said in a low voice, tears brimming his eyes at the thought of Skipper thinking he was unfaithful. Skipper now felt guilty for making the little penguin sad, and sat on the bunk motioning Private to come near him. Private came to the bed, and stared at Skipper, who was trying to think of something to say.

"I just.. I don't think you're ready. That stuff is for adults wh-" Private now cut Skipper off, the tears slowly forming again and running down his cheek.

"Am I not an adult to you, Skippah..?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Well, yeah, your an adult, but-"

"And I thought it was for two people who..who loved each other..." He was now sobbing, dying over the feeling that Skipper didn't want to because he didn't actually love him. Skipper looked at the crying penguin, feeling the tears form on his eyes as well, but he held them back. Instead, he grabbed Private and held him in his arms, allowing the little penguin to quietly sob onto his chest.

"Private, I love you more than anything in the entire world. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I wouldn't change this for anything in the world. I just...don't want to hurt you."

Private stopped crying and looked at Skipper, who held him tighter in his flippers, tighter than ever before.

"Skippah, you could never hurt me..." He said, smiling softly and wiping the tears from his eyes. Skipper shook his head, knowing the little penguin didn't understand.

"No, Private... when I...when we...you know, it's going to hurt, since you or I haven't done that at all."

Private quickly got the picture, but still smiled as he replied in a whisper.

"Skippah, I think I can handle it.." Skipper sighed. He wanted more than anything in the world to be as close as possible to Private, and sex seemed like the most compelling bond the two could ever have. He leaned in closer, kissing Private before asking,

"Are you sure?". Private giggled as he returned a kiss.

**Frisky Alert!**

"100 Percent." He whispered as he brought the leader down with him on the bunk. Skipper pressed his beak against Private's, his tongue entering his mouth as they rolled in the bed. Soon, Private was laying down, Skipper right on top of him, moving his beak and tongue across Private's neck and chest, making the penguin shiver in excitement. Skipper could feel himself become excited as well, and slowly shuffled lower until he was in position. He took another look at Private, who gave a reassuring nod.

"I love you, Private..."

"I love you too, Skippah..."

Skipper slowly began to enter Private, making the little penguin gasp in pain, clenching his eyes shut and tensing up.

"Private, you need to loosen up. I don't want this hurting any more than it has to.." Skipper whispered, and Private nodded, trying his best to calm himself. Once Skipper thought it was okay, he entered more and more of his member into Private, who was letting out gasps and low moans each second. Skipper moaned in pleasure as he pushed the last of his member in, keeping it in so Private could loosen up more.

"Are.. are you ready?" Skipper asked, panting a bit at the pleasure he had just received. Private nodded once more, and with that, Skipper began to pull himself out, making the little penguin shout in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Skipper said quickly, moving his flipper across Private's face. Private didn't look too much in pain as he felt Skipper's flipper with his own.

"Keep going.."

Skipper pulled out, and entered again slowly, Private moaning the entire way. Skipper was glad he wasn't in as much pain as before, and quickened his pace. Soon, the both were groaning and panting in ecstasy, their bodies moving in rhythm on the bunk. Skipper leaned in and kissed Private again, who was sweating furiously, but had a pleasured look on his face. The kissing turned into making out, which lasted for about 10 minutes. Skipper began to lean back to where he was, but Private held him and brought him closer, and whispered in his ear,

"Take me.." Skipper couldn't handle himself anymore, he was going over the edge.

"Private...I'm..I'm..gonna.." He managed to sputter out in between pants. Private simply nodded and with that, Skipper arched his back, letting out a shout of pleasure as he drained himself into Private's insides. Private gasped, feeling the liquid spill into him. The leader, now exhausted along with Private, slowly pulled out and lay down near him on the bunk, holding him close as he kissed him passionately.

"I..love you.." He managed to say between the kisses. Soon after, the two were in each others' arms in the bunk, nuzzling each other softly, enjoying the most amazing night that brought them closer than ever before...

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter! Also hope it wasn't too explicit, I wanted to still keep them in character, rather than having this chapter be filled just with sex. R&amp;R, and thanks again to ladywhiplasher!:D<p> 


End file.
